


Forsaken Together

by WarpedMinded



Category: The Forsaken (2001)
Genre: M/M, Main Characters Undead, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fandom:</b> The Forsaken<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Sean/Nick<br/><b>Warning:</b> Vampires, character death (not forever)<br/><b>Summary:</b> Picks up where the movie leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forsaken Together  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded& Anon  
>  **Chapter:** 1/1  
>  **Fandom:** The Forsaken  
>  **Word Count:** 3,690  
>  **Pairing:** Sean/Nick  
>  **Warning:** Vampires, character death (not forever)  
>  **Summary:** Picks up where the movie leaves off.  
>  **Disclaimer:** We do not own The Forsaken or any of its characters, and we don't make any money from writing this.  
>  **Note:** This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and Anon. Warped = Sean. Anon = Nick.

Sean pulled up to Nick in the beat up car they stole from the last Forsaken.

"Fancy a ride cowboy?" he grinned. He didn't even wait for Nick to say yes or no, "Right when I got out of the hospital I started to look for you. The last three months have been hell trying to figure out where you were. But I started looking at the newspapers and then I followed the killing sightings, and here you are! Damn I have missed talking to ya." he sighed as he leaned against the seat. 

"I'm impressed. I didn’t think you were cut out for it, but you did good." Nick smiled and ruffled Sean's hair. 

After driving for a while in silence Nick quietly said, "You don’t have to do this you know. I can do this alone."

"Yeah I do. I can't leave you alone. I mean... I thought we were really starting to bond and become better friends. Then you left the hospital. I honestly thought you didn't want me to be around. But your letter... God, your letter showed me that you did want me around, but you needed to kill this Forsaken before you turn." He smiled and ruffled Nick's hair back.

Nick grumbled and fixed his hair. "I just don’t want you getting hurt," he admitted. "Besides, I figured you and that chick would hook up and live happily ever after. I wasn’t going to get in the way of that." He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window into the desert, pretending the idea didn’t bother him.

Sean couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as he drove down the highway. "Yeah, right. She left while I was still there too. She told me goodbye at least," he gave a withered glare at Nick. "But we left on friendly terms. Also, we were never involved I just felt bad for her." He bit his lip as he looked thoughtfully at Nick, "I liked someone else though."

"Yeah, that old lady was pretty hot. If you want we could probably figure out where she went if we go back to that hospital," Nick joked and laughed as he got a beer out from one of his bags and popped it open.

Sean didn't laugh but he pulled over and stopped the car, putting it in park. "Nick..." he whispered, his eyes showing how close he is to losing it, his life was gone, and he was doing it to be with Nick. 

Nick looked over to Sean, completely clueless, and took a sip of his beer. "Don’t tell me to get rid of this, you know what happened last time," he laughed.

Sean frowned and kept leaning closer until his breath was mingling with Nick's. "Don't joke right now," he whispered as he pressed his lips against his best friends. 

Nick's eyes widened in shock and he let the beer fall from his hand out the car window. Slowly, he gave in and his eyes closed before kissing Sean back. He placed one hand on his friend's face while the other went to rest on Sean's thigh.

Sean let out a whimper, moving over and crawling into Nick's lap. His arousal started rubbing against Nick's tight stomach. He jerked away when he realized that if anyone gets bit, or cut, saliva in the other cut... Sean could start turning again. 

"Fuck we have to stop," he gasped, his cock as hard as a rock.

Nick rubbed his hard cock against Sean's ass, hissing in pleasure. "Stop? Why? I feel good, you feel good, we both feel good. Why stop?" he babbled breathlessly.

Sean said something that would turn both of them off, "We still have to kill your Forsaken." He sighed, his eyes showing how sad and upset he was. 

Nick sighed and let his head fall back onto the headrest. He started to cough and quickly pushed Sean over back to the driver's seat before he opened his own door and feel out of the car. His coughing got worse and soon he started to spit out blood. Shaking, he got up and reached into the back seat for one of his bags, searching for the pills.

Sean rubbed Nick's back. "We'll get him. And we are gonna make it painful for him. I can't wait to see what you're like not stressed," he teased. He leaned over and kissed Nick's neck softly.

Nick nodded before he swallowed a handful of pills dry. "Yeah, well I don’t know if you’re going to be able to see that. These drugs aren't working like they used to," he laughed lightly to cover the worry in his voice.

Sean went pale. "No... I mean... maybe the pills are just old or something," he tried. "What about the guy who gave you the pills, can you get more? Or change them a little to see if it slows it down again?" 

Nick shook his head and sat back down in the car, trying to catch his breath. "Nah, man. I just got these last week. And when I called the guy a few times he didn't pick up, something he never does. I'm guessing they stopped working for him and he finally turned."

Sean started to freak out, "Fuck! What the hell is going on here?" He pulled the car into gear and hurried onto the road, speeding, not caring about cops. "Where was the killings at again?" he asked with determination, his eyes fierce and his body tense.

“Montana," Nick answered as he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, not just physically, but mentally as well. He didn’t want to hunt and he wasn’t going to tell Sean this, but he doubted he would find the right vampire in time. He started to cough again and thought about taking more pills before remembering he took more than usual already and if he took more he could overdose.

Sean drove for hours until they hit the state. "Where to now?" he looked over and touched Nick's cheek, "Come on. Stay with me, please," he begged his eyes filled with tears. "I understand that you are tired, I honestly do, but please don't leave me without a chance."

Nick woke up and sat up in his seat, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Town called Smalltown. Nice name," he scoffed which caused him to cough for a bit. He rolled down the window and spit some blood out. "Man, I'm getting sick of the taste of blood."

Sean snorted, "Then you better not turn, ‘cause you will end up having a craving for it," he bitterly replied. He then sighed, "Sorry. I know it's not your fault. But you shouldn't have been dancing with the bitch anyways."

Angry now, Nick turned to glare at Sean. "What, like she had a fucking sign on her forehead that said 'I'm a vampire and I plan on turning you into one too,' and I just ignored it? It was a party, I was wasted and she was hot!"

Sean glared back then turned toward the road. "Fuck you," he hissed. He then ignored Nick for the rest of the trip until they got to the town. 

Once in the town they got a motel room and Nick told Sean to sleep while he went to look around. He left the motel and came back a couple of hours later, pale and shaky. He made his way into the bathroom and started a cold bath, coughing the whole time. As the bath filled, he stripped off his clothes and climbed in.

Sean was startled awake by hearing coughing. His body stilled and then he relaxed when he heard Nick curse. He got out of bed, only wearing boxers and stood at the bathroom door, watching Nick with somber eyes. 

"You gonna be alright?"

Nick ignored the question, not wanting to answer it honestly. "He's here. I can feel it. I just don’t know where yet," he said between fits of coughing. The freezing water now tinted pink with his blood was making him shiver, but he knew his body was burning from the virus anyway.

Sean looked out the window, "Do you mean 'near, near' or 'town, near'?" He walked over to the bath and started to massage Nick's back, hoping to take his mind of things for a moment at least. "I will kill him if I have to. I won't have you change. And even if we don't make it in time, I will still be here with you," he stated honestly. Sean refused to leave his only friend, just because he was a vampire. 

Nick turned around and grabbed his friend’s hands. "No! Sean, you gotta promise me that if I turn you'll kill me. I won't be me anymore. You have to promise me!"

Sean looked deeply into Nick's eyes. "I honestly believe that when people are turned fully, they are still themselves, except with a thirst for blood and more sex than before. Some just feel like getting into danger, and killing because they can't be killed by being shot, or anything except the sun, and decapitation. I believe that you will still be yourself." He leaned forward and kissed Nick's cheek softly. 

"Yeah, well I hope you're right, 'cause I don’t think we're going to kill him in time. If at all," Nick finally admitted. He climbed out of the bath and pulled on a pair of jeans before a sudden pain jolted through his whole body. He wrapped his arms around himself and fell to the tiled floor, coughing up even more blood than ever, before his world went black.

"Oh fuck… NO!" Sean yelled as he crawled over to Nick and lifted him up into his arms. "Please... please don't do this to us," he cried, tears falling down his cheeks and onto Nick's face. "We could have made it and killed him in time. Please forgive me," he sobbed as he pulled Nick up and carried him to the bed and laying him down. "I'm so sorry." He kissed his best friends forehead.  
:::

Nick woke up slowly, feeling incredibly hungry. The smell of food tickled his nose and before he knew it he pinned the source to the bed, growling. "Fuck, I'm so hungry," he whined when he noticed it was his friend and that he couldn’t eat him.

While Nick had been out, well dead, Sean left the motel and got a full cooler of bagged blood, from the blood bank in town and had the cooler in the room. 

Sean's eyes were big and full of lust. "Uh, blood's over there," he pointed at the cooler. 

Nick jumped off his friend and ran to the cooler, grabbing a bag of blood and tearing it open with his new fangs. After downing a few of the bags, his hunger finally subsided and he lay back on the bed. As the new blood ran through him he felt his cock twitch to life and he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to control his lust. "Sean, I think you should get outta here, man."

Sean couldn't help but grin, "I already know, you’re so turned on you feel like you gotta fuck something badly, even the bed." His eyes were full of laughter. "I told you, I am with you the whole way." He leaned over and kissed Nick with teasing kisses.

Nick moaned and rolled over so that his friend was pinned under him. 

He sat up and quickly removed both of their clothes before he climbed back on top of Sean and rubbed their cocks together. "Oh fuck! Sean I can’t stop!" he panted as he continued to thrust his cock against his best friends.

Sean reached up and caressed Nick's shoulders. "It's alright Nick. I'm here for you. Cum for me, Nick, come on," he purred, his arched up against the slick cock sliding against his.

Nick buried his face in Sean's shoulder to muffle his yell as he came hard across their chests. He was pissed to find that even after that great orgasm, he was still painfully hard. He jumped off the bed and ran to his bag, searching through it and pulling out a bottle of lube. He jumped back onto the bed and lubed up three fingers as he explained to his friend, "I have to fuck you. I'm really sorry if you don’t want that, but I have to." Not having enough control to go slow, Nick pushed two of his fingers into Sean and started to stretch him.

Sean let out a whimper of pain, "Fuck! Slow down...." He pulled away from Nick a little bit. He let out a slow breath, "I haven't fucked anyone so don't go pushing two fingers in, like I am already loose."

"I'm sorry! But you’re lucky you’re getting any prep at all! All my instincts are telling me to just fuck you," Nick growled and tried to slow down. After making sure his friend was stretched enough, he added a third finger as he slicked up his cock.

Sean had to look away when Nick placed his cock against his slick entrance. He moved so he was more comfortable on his back and lifted a leg over Nick's shoulder. 

"Alright, Nick..." he prepared for the pain.

Nick swallowed hard before he nodded and started to push into his friend. "Ohhhh fuck," he moaned as he was enveloped in the tight silken heat of Sean's ass. He had to think of every disgusting thing he could think of while he slowly thrust in and out to prevent himself from just fucking his friend into the mattress like he wanted.

Sean gasped, his eyes tight shut. His body was tingling, almost knowing something stronger than him is taking over his body, making him feel like he is going to melt from the inside out. 

"Nick..." he moaned, his back arching upwards.

Nick couldn't hold out any longer, he began to pound into his friend under him, gripping his hips tightly to keep his body still. He growled and tried to hold back from biting into the tan neck before him. When he felt his orgasm approaching he leaned over and bit into the pillow next to Sean's head, roaring into it as his balls emptied deep into the brunette.

Sean cried out as he came hard onto their bellies. He was whimpering as Nick's cock throbbed inside him, but he could tell the other was getting soft already.

He tangled his fingers into Nick's hair and kissed his neck tenderly, "It'll be okay. I am gonna always be here for you."

Nick sighed and rolled over onto his back. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked as he turned onto his side and ran a hand up and down Sean's body, as if checking to see if there was any damage.

Sean gave a small smile, "Nah. Well… I don't think so." He gave a chuckle, "I can't really feel anything, my body is in a well fucked/numb stage." He laid on his side and put an arm on Nick's hip, "You're my best friend, well... really my only friend." He laughed as he leaned over and nuzzled Nick's cheek. "And also you have pillow in your mouth," he laughed hard as he reached and pulled out some pillow feathers from the other man's mouth.

Nick laughed and sat up as he tried to get the feathers out of his teeth. Once they were gone he lay back down and pulled Sean to his side. 

"We should get some sleep. Then I am going to hunt down the Forsaken that bit me and kill him. Sound good?"

Sean yawned as he nodded, while shutting his eyes. "Why are you still going after him even though you already turned?" He peeked an eye open and leaned his forehead against Nick's.

"Because I'm still pissed about it," Nick growled. "Plus, I've been hunting him for so long it just seemed weird to just stop. You know?" He ran his hand through Sean's hair and pulled him closer.

Sean nodded, "Yeah. I get it. I wasn't trying to stop you, I was just wondering." He smiled as he kissed Nick tenderly, "I'm gonna help you." He sighed as he slowly fell asleep, holding tightly onto Nick.  
:::

The next night, Nick was up and pacing in front of the door, waiting for the sun to go down. He was growling and mumbling to himself, checking and rechecking his guns and ammo. 

"Okay, so you're to stay behind me at all times. Got it?" he made sure Sean knew the plan for about the hundredth time.

Sean couldn't help but go up to Nick and kiss him tenderly, and rub his shoulders. "It will be okay. We will kick this guy’s ass and get your revenge on him. I don't care that you are a vampire now, I am still here with you no matter what." He opened the door and motioned Nick to go out.

It took them a few hours, but they finally tracked down the vampire and his crew to an abandoned bar outside of town. The music was loud as they all drank and pushed each other around. Nick and Sean hid in the bushes watching for a while until a tall vampire in a leather biker jacket walked out. 

"That's him," Nick growled.

Sean was trying to control his breathing, but he was so nervous right then. "How we gonna go about killing him?" his eyes were wide as he tugged lightly on Nick's jacket.

"I was thinking we just jump out and ask them to lie down while we try to chop their heads off," Nick looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friend, shrugging his shoulders. "I actually didn't think this far. I guess we just go in with guns blazing and hope for the best."

Sean gave a breathless laugh, "You and your quick thinking." He rolled his eyes playfully as he jumped up and started to shoot at the Forsaken. He hit the head vampire, knocking him down and Sean laughed as he ran over to the vampire that had been ruining Nick's life. 

"You sonofabitch," he hissed as he started to kick the shit out of the vampire that was on the ground. He pushed Nick, making sure he has the axe. "Kill him."

Nick had been disposing of the other vampire's while Sean ran to the head one. They went down surprisingly easy, but he guessed that had to do with his new vampire abilities. When he walked over to Sean he twisted the axe in his hands, testing the weight. Smirking down at the vampire that turned him, he lifted the axe and quickly brought it down, severing the head, which quickly went up in flames before disappearing. 

"Holy shit. We did it. I killed him," Nick whispered in awe.

Sean laughed as he grabbed Nick and hugged him tightly, "You did it Nick!" He kissed the other deeply, and moaned into the kiss. "Fuck me here against the wall, as your consolation prize," he grinned evilly as he pulled the other over against the wall, he started to undo their pants.

Nick growled and lifted Sean off the ground, wrapping the human's legs around his waist. He slowly pushed his hard cock into his friend's hole, thanking God that he was still slick from when they had fucked before heading out earlier. When he was buried all the way he took Sean into another deep kiss as he started to pound him into the wall.

Sean started to let out these gasping whimpers. His tongue pressed into Nick's mouth and rubbed against the other man's. "Fuck me faster. Make me cum just by your fucking," he gasped into Nick's mouth. He clenched his hole tightly around the brunette's throbbing cock. He moved so his cock was being rubbed against their stomachs and he was pushing down to get more of Nick's cock.

Nick groaned and started to fuck Sean with all his might. He felt his orgasm fast approaching and, without thinking, bit deeply into Sean's neck. When the warm blood hit the back of his throat he gave one last thrust and came deep into Sean.

Sean's body went paralyzed in shock. Tears filled his eyes as he started to cum. When Sean finished, he started to push and try to get Nick off him. 

"Please. Please! Stop! Oh God!" he cried.

Nick was lost in the blood lust, but he thought he heard Sean begging someone to stop, so he reluctantly pulled away from his meal. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to find himself looking into Sean's eyes. 

"Sean? Oh fuck. Oh fuck!" he started to back away in horror.

Sean slid to the ground, staring at Nick in shock, "I... I never thought that you would actually bite me." He gave a mirthless laugh, his eyes going unfocused. "I'm gonna become a vampire..." He covered his eyes and he let out a whimper, "Fuck. Fuck! God dammit!" he cried.

Nick looked around in a panic, his eyes landing on the axe that lay forgotten on the ground. He ran over and picked it up before rushing back to Sean and holding it out for him to take. 

"Here. Kill me. Then you won’t turn."

Sean stood up, his face set in a mask of fierceness. He grabbed the axe and threw it to the side. "Don't fucking say shit like that. I-I am accepting that I will turn." He sighed and stepped closer to Nick, "I... I don't want you to leave me. I want to be with you." He smiled as he grasped Nick's head and pulled him into a slow kiss, the illness finally getting to him.

Nick held Sean in his arms tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll never leave you, Sean. Now we can be together for eternity."  
:::  
.  
The End.


End file.
